APOLOGIZE
by Abbey Woo
Summary: But it's too late apologize Saat semua itu sudah terlambat. Kris/Lay.


TITTLE : APOLOGIZE? IT'S TOO LATE

GENRE : ANGST , MAYBE?

RATE : T

MAINCAST : BROKEN ! KRISLAY

AND OTHER CAST

WARNING : SHONEUN-AI! MISS TYPO! Menyebabkan ingin membunuh author yang aegyo ini #plak

Remake dari FF KyuMin yang pernah aku publish di Pesbuk jaman dulu :P

SUMMARY : Ini sudah berulang kali Yixing memaafkan kesalahan Yifan tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Yixing sudah terlampau lelah.

Yixing terdiam mematung. Ia sungguh mengenal lelaki tampan yang sedang memeluk pinggang wanita cantik yang ia ketahui bernama Jessica.

Inikah alasan Yifan tidak bias menemaninya jalan? Bukankah Yifan bilang ia ada acara dengan keluarganya? Apa wanita itu termasuk keluarganya?

"Ge? Xing ge…?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara lelaki imut bermata sipit , memanggil Yixing membuyarkan pandangannya.

"Eh? Nae Sehun-yah? " Tanya Yixing seraya tersenyum manis , namun itu senyum palsu , Sehun tau itu namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Ge melamun? Ayo kita cari sesuatu yang bias menghilangkan rasa panas ge," ujar Sehun tenang, Yixing tersentak lalu menatap aneh Sehun.

"Mworago Sehun-yah? " Tanya Yixing , sedikit takut Sehun tau apa yang ia lihat tadi.

"Gak ,bagaimana kalau kita beli ice cream ge,?" tawar Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan . Seketika mata Yixing berbinar , kini senyum Yixing yang asli terpancar saat mendengar tawaran Sehun. Dengan semangat ia menggandeng lengan Sehun , lupa akan yang ia lihat tadi. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan riang Yixing ,tanpa Yixing sadari Sehun menoleh kearah Yifan dengan tatapan dingin.

Yixing melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya mata coklat itu melihat kearah bed kekasihnya. Yifan tampak tertidur pulas. Yixing mengambil piyama pinknya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti. Selang beberapa menit ,setelah selasai ia melangkah menaiki bed hitamnya , menarik selimut berwarna blossom itu hingga keatas lehernya. Memejamkan matanya agar membawanya kedalam dunia mimpi. Namun,belum sempat ia terbawa kedalam dunia mimpi , lengan kurus Yifan melingkar dipinggangnya , memeluk Yixing dari belakang. Sontak Yixing membuka matanya.

"Kenapa fan? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yixing seraya menggosok kedua mata coklatnya dengan imut. Yifan menggeleng lalu mencium kening Yixing.

"Aku menunggumu baby, kenapa pulang lama sekali?" kini balik Yifan yang balik bertanya, ia menelusuri pipi Yixing lalu menyentunya pelan.

"Eum,,tadi aku terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Luhan, makanya jadi lupa waktu. Maaf ge.." jawab Yixing , Yifan mendelik tajam lalu memeluk Yixing dengan erat.

"Xing! Ku milikku, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku Xing! " balas Yifan static , Yixing menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. Tanpa Yifan tau mata coklat itu memerah , menahan tangis . begitu egois Yifan akan dirinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu baby, sangat membutuhkanmu.." ujar Yifan lagi, tanpa melepas pelukannya. Yixing kembali mengangguk , suaranya bagai tercekat ditenggorokan. Ia mendengar apa yang Yifan katakan tapi ia tak dapat mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya.

'_Selalu Fan , kau katakan kau membutuhkanku, lalu kemudian kau meninggalkanku' _

Yixing terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang , karena ia tau Yifan sedang mengejarnya. Airmata terus mengalir dari kedua mata coklat itu tanpa henti. Dengan kasar Yixing menghapus airmata itu , tanpa peduli akan pandangannya yang telah mengabur, ia terus berlari.

"Baby! Tunggu aku!" teriak Yifan tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat kearahnya.

**GREPP**

Lengan panjang itu menangkap tubuh Yixing, membawa kedalam pelukannya. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Yixing yang bergetar menangis.

"Let me go Fan! Let me!" bentak Yixing. Ia memberontak dalam dekapan Yifan. Namun Yifan justru mengeratkan pelukannya , menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Tidak akan Xing! Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku.." ujar Yifan ,Yixing berhenti memberontak , tubuhnya sudah cukup lelah berlari dan menangis tadi.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Xing, kau salah paham," ujar Yifan , meyakinkan Yixing, namun Yixing hanya terdiam tanpa memandang Yifan. Merasa jengah , Yifan meraih wajah Yixing yang memerah , membawa mata coklat itu untuk melihat mata hitamnya.

"Percayalah Xing, itu hanya salah paham, aku dan Zitao tidak seperti yang kau kira, percaya Xing , ku mohon," kata Yifan lagi, Yixing mencari kejujuran dimata hitam milik Yifan, namun yang ia lihat bukan seperti harapannya. Ia menelan salivanya lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Yifan tersenyum senang lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Yixing .

"Aku menyesal baby, aku janji ini tak akan terulang lagi baby," ujar Yifan lagi.

'Ku beri satu kesempatan lagi Fan,' gumam Yixing tanpa didengar Yifan.

Yixing mencintai Yifan? Ya , itu benar. Berapa kalipun ia terjatuh namun ia tetap mempercayai Yifan. Seperti jantung yang membutuhkan detaknya. Jangan anggap bahwa Yixing berlebihan , karena itu yang memang ia rasakan.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi Yixing , ia mencintai Yifan bagaikan api merah yang membara, namun entah mengapa sekaran api merah itu berubah menjadi biru.

Mungkinkah cintanya pada Yifan telah memudar akibat kelakuan Yifan?

"Mianhae baby, aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini," sesal Yifan , menggengam tangan Yixing dengan erat. Yixing melirik Yifan mendengus dengan kesal.

"Gak apa Fan, aku bisa pergi dengan yang lain," jawab Yixing tersenyum tipis.

Kecewa? Sangat kecewa. Padahal ia sudah dari jauh hari merencanakan agar dapat jalan berdua dengan Yixing.

"Benerran? Thanks baby, Maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini" ujar Yixing lagi dengan senyum manisnya , mengecup bibir Yixing lalu bergegas pergi.

Yixing masih duduk ditepi bed , melirik pigura foto ia dengan Yifan. Tersenyum sedih.

"Kau bertingkah bagai malaikat dari surga didepanku Xing" gumam Yixing

"Biarkan aku berfikir Fan, apa sebenarnya yang kau sembunyikan dari ku "

"Aku berharap ini hanya perasaanku saja , but I'm afraid," gumamnya lagi.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara bahkan airmata sedikitpun. Begitu shock dengan pemandangan didepannya. Sehun menahan berat Yixing saat tubuh itu mulai limbung. Berkali-kali Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya agar tidak berteriak dan menghantam kedua namja yang kini tertidur didepannya. Yixing mencengkram bahu Sehun dengan kuat, tak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

Yifan dan Zitao tidur diatas bed dan selimut yang sama. Mungkin akan terlihat wajar kalau mereka tidak dalam keadaan _naked_. Namun tubuh kedua namja itu hanya tertutup selimut , tubuh mereka dipenuhi peluh keringat dan dapat dipastikan bahwa diantara mereka tidak ada ygan memakai benang sehelaipun.

Yixing berharap ini hanya mimpi, berharap apa yang dilihatnya ini tidak nyata. Namun saat ia membuka mata lagi , pemandangan itu masih terlihat jelas dikedua mata coklatnya.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Yixing tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Sehun.

Kini didalam kamar itu hanya ada Yifan dan Yixing. Yixing memandang datar Yifan. Tidak ada lagi pancaran hangat dari mata coklat itu. Yifan mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Yixing, yang dibalas tatapan dingin dari Yixing. Terasa sakit memang , ingin ia menjerit dan melampiaskan semua kemarahannya dihadapan Yifan, namun ia menahan sakit itu dalam diam.

"Maaf Xing , Ku mohon maafkan aku… " ucap Yifan, ia bersimpuh terduduk dibawah kaki Yixing, menyadari kesalahannya atau… kelalaianya?

"Ku mohon, maaf baby. Maafkan aku," ucap Yifan lagi . airmata sudah mengalir dari mata hitamnya. Tak peduli lagi dengan image , harga diri serta keegoisannya.

Yifan tertunduk , airmata tak lepas dari mata hitam miliknya itu, sedangkan Yixing memandang Yifan dengan penuh kekecewaan. Airmata yang ditahannya mengalir keluar tanpa permisi. Sakit melihat sosok kekasihnya yang begitu rapuh sekarang.

"Sudah terlambat meminta maaf Fan, " Yixing akhirnya dapat mengatur emosinya. Suaranya amat sangat datar. Yifan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap penuh harap pada Yixing. Jejak airmata tampak diwajah putih pucatnya.

"Baby, Ku mohon sungguh… " Yifan mencoba berdiri mendekati Yixing, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Berharap Yixing menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Ini terlalu terlambat untuk meminta maaf ,Fan " balas Yixing. Ia kini makin melangkah keluar kamarnya , ia tidak menghapus airmatanya namun ia memandang Yifan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ini sudah terlambat, benar-benar terlambat. Kita berakhir Fan…" Yifan member jeda dalam ucapannya.

"Kita berakhir sampai disini Fan, hanya sampai disini," lanjut Yixing sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Yifan yang terdiam mematung. Benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Yifan.

"Terlambat Xing? Bahkan benar-benar terlambat" lirih Yifan . Memandang sosok Yixing yang sudah menghilang dari pandangnnya.

FIN

Jan lupa review yah

Chaca Woo


End file.
